songpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Umbrella
Video:Rihanna - Umbrella (Orange Version) ft. Jay-Z ---- Jay-Z: Uh-huh uh-huh (Yeah Rihanna) Uh-huh uh-huh (Good girl gone bad) Uh-huh uh-huh (Take 3... Action) Uh-huh uh-huh No clouds in my storms Let it rain I hydroplane into fame Comin' down with the Dow Jones When the clouds come we gone We Rockefeller She fly higher than weather And she rocks it better You know me In anticipation for precipitation stacks chips for the rainy day Jay, rain man is back with little Ms. Sunshine Rihanna where you at? Rihanna: You had my heart And we'll never be worlds apart Maybe in magazines But you'll still be my star Baby 'cause in the dark You can't see shiny cars And that's when you need me there With you I'll always share Because... When the sun shines, we'll shine together Told you I'll be here forever Said I'll always be your friend Took an oath, I'm a stick it out 'till the end Now that it's rainin' more than ever Know that we still have each other You can stand under my umbrella You can stand under my umbrella Ella ella eh eh eh Under my umbrella Ella ella eh eh eh Under my umbrella Ella ella eh eh eh Under my umbrella Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh These fancy things Will never come in between You're part of my entity, here for infinity When the war has took it's part When the world has dealt it's cards If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart Because... When the sun shines, we'll shine together Told you I'll be here forever Said I'll always be your friend Took an oath, I'm a stick it out 'till the end Now that it's rainin' more than ever Know that we still have each other You can stand under my umbrella You can stand under my umbrella Ella ella eh eh eh Under my umbrella Ella ella eh eh eh Under my umbrella Ella ella eh eh eh Under my umbrella Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh You can run into my arms It's okay don't be alarmed Come here to me There's no distance in between our love So go on and let the rain pour I'll be all you need and more Because... When the sun shines, we'll shine together Told you I'll be here forever Said I'll always be your friend Took an oath, I'm a stick it out 'till the end Now that it's rainin' more than ever Know that we still have each other You can stand under my umbrella You can stand under my umbrella Ella ella eh eh eh Under my umbrella Ella ella eh eh eh Under my umbrella Ella ella eh eh eh Under my umbrella Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh It's rainin' rainin' Ooh baby it's rainin' rainin' Baby come here to me Come here to me It's rainin' rainin' Ooh baby it's rainin' raining You can always come here to me Come here to me |} Category:Downloaded Songs